Prickles
by Sherbat
Summary: The Fellowship set up camp for the night. Leggy n Aragorn fall upon a prickly bush, all hell ensues n one thing leads to another. R&R.


Prickles.  
  
  


  
The Fellowship had set up camp for the night in a wood somewhere near to Rivendell, Boromir was sat up a tree keeping watch as the other members sat around the fire, eating stuff. Frodo was gingerly speaking to Sam as Merry and Pippin wolfed down their mushrooms and whatnot. Legolas was eating something green and Aragorn just sat back, having already finished. Gimli was nowhere to be seen, he had 'gone to do his business' but they all knew it was code for something else.   
  
"Slow down Merry! You'll give yourself heartburn or indigestion. Easy o­n the eating." Frodo spoke up, now getting rather pissed off by the sounds coming from the Hobbit and the way he was almost choking was disturbing. Pippin laughed as Merry coughed and spluttered o­n some bread, sending a spray all over the Elf sitting opposite. The Hobbit knew as soon has he had done it that he was not going to get away from there without having a beating.   
  
"Merry! Come over here and pick every last bit of slobbery bread off me before I start flicking it at the others." The Elf stated, the other Hobbits hissing remarks o­n how they will not be 'pebble-dashed with bread' or how they 'will smother Merry when he is sleeping if that Elf gets as far as reaching a piece of bread with his fingernails' so Merry carefully got up and made his way over the Legolas. The Elf managed to hold in the laughter that was daring to come out. Aragorn just watched, a small smile playing o­n his lips as Merry did in fact manage to pick every single piece off the Elf without making a mess. The Hobbit apologised somewhat and sat back down by Pippin and finished off his food slowly.  
  
"Nice Hobbit!" Legolas said in a tone sweet enough to make sugar seem sour. Frodo cringed and Boromir nearly fell off his branch. As Frodo gave Legolas a glare, Sam took it upon himself to gaze at him dreamily and still didn't even move when the ring barer turned to face him.   
  
"Sam? Are you ok?" the half-ling asked.  
  
"Yes Mr Frodo, I'm more than ok." Sam replied. Merry and Pippin exchanged looks and shrugged before scoffing down the rest of what they were eating. Legolas sighed and finished his food, then leant back against what he thought would be a tree but instead was a log. The force he leant back with was enough to send him flying backwards into the prickly bush behind him. Screams and yelps were heard in Elvish tongue and curses in common tongue. Aragorn burst out laughing, he knew that would happen because he saw it coming but still, had no intention whatsoever to tell the Prince. Sam and Frodo were to caught up in their gaze to notice the screaming, Merry and Pippin couldn't care less as they ate and Boromir sniggered.   
  
"Ouch! Stupid pricks! OW! That hurts! ARGH! GET OFF MY ARSE!" Legolas began rise out of the bush but kept slipping back in, waling and throwing himself all over the place as if he was fighting a demon or just plain and simply acting like a prat. He went quiet for a moment and all that was heard was laughter and kissing noises coming from the Hobbit's direction. Aragorn couldn't stop laughing as the Elf frolicked about like an idiot. The Elf was too quiet for the man's liking, no crying, the screams had subsided and the jumping around was nowhere to be seen. Aragorn got up cautiously and made his way over to the bushes, leant over them and peered about. His eyes scanned the bush for the Elf, all that he could see was prickles and then his eyes settled o­n a huge pair of plate-sized Elf eyes and he shot backwards, almost landing o­n Merry, his heart pounding in his chest from the fright. He stood there for a while before very carefully leaning back over the bush…the eyes were gone.   
  
"Legolas? Elf boy, don't mess me about please." He called but there was no reply, just the sound of Merry and Pippin laughing at Sam and Frodo as they made out unconsciously. Aragorn began to get annoyed so he placed o­ne foot o­n the log and lent over further, scanning for the idiot. He was just about to say something when a pair of fast moving hands grabbed the collar of his tunic and pulled him in. The man screamed as the Elf dragged him through the pickles roughly, scratching his face and arms. After what seemed like forever, Legolas let go and knelt before Aragorn, smiling although his face was speckled with scrapes and blood.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Elf?!" Aragorn almost bellowed, had it not been for the offending spikes in his face, he would have woken anything within a 50 mile radius with the volume of his voice. Legolas slapped him hard across the cheekbone, knocking the man backwards into a huge cluster of pickles, making him scream.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again Ranger! How dare you sit there and watch me fall into this horrid bush, arse end first! You knew I was gonna fall but nooo… you had to be an ignorant bastard and sit back as I landed in here. Painfully I may add!" Legolas practically spat that at Aragorn as he clutched his cheek. The man shook his head and the Elf was puzzled but not for long as the man lunged forward and pinned Legolas to the floor, spikes or not, he was going to pay for slapping him.   
  
  
*On camp*  
  
  
"What are they doing in there?" Merry asked Pippin who shrugged and continued to watch as the bush rustled and wobbled all over the place. Boromir looked down long enough to see Aragorn pin the Elf before he decided he was going watch something else.   
  
"You have nice lips Mr Frodo!" Sam moaned as Frodo attacked his neck with enough force to knock a man of Boromir's size to the floor.   
  
"I thought as much." Frodo then moved back up towards Sam's mouth before he held him, locked in a passionate kiss again.   
  
Merry looked over and nudged Pippin to look, they both sighed.  
  
"They'll be going at it later, like rabbits after they've smoked Gandalf's pipe."   
  
  
*In the bush*  
  
  
Aragorn had the Elf by the throat as he loomed over him, straddling his waist. His eyes piercing through Legolas', making him cringe in fear.   
  
"No o­ne slaps me and gets off lightly!" he growled, making Legolas whimper. Just as Aragorn raised his hand to crack Legolas around the mouth, the Elf bucked his hips and kicked his legs upwards, sending Aragorn backwards into the spikes again, making him yelp.   
  
"I'll be the first to get away then!" the Elf said as he began to crawl towards a small opening ahead of him, the Man soon followed, grabbing at Legolas' feet but retreating his hand to cover his face as the Elf tried to kick him several times, saving himself from harm and saving his lovely boots. Legolas moved as fast as he could pending o­n his situation and soon enough he practically threw himself (as much as o­ne could o­n your hands and knees in a prickly bush) out o­nto soft mossy ground, not like the hard flooring of where the camp was. Legolas managed to stand up and went to run away but was yanked back because his long hair was tangled in the prickly bindings of the bush, the Elf almost screamed as he frantically pulled and twisted his hair to get it out, he succeeded even though he looked like he hadn't brushed his hair in years.  
  
The prince scrambled to his feet and spun around to face Aragorn, fist up and hopping from o­ne foot to the other…he looked like a squirrel defending it's nuts. Much to Legolas' disappointment, he wouldn't get a 'fight' in a while because his 'enemy' as it were was trying his best to get his own hair untangled from the bush. The Elf's kindness decided to show itself when the Elf didn't want it to as he made his way over to the man, and in sympathy, helped him get free.   
  
"Stupid Elf." Was heard from the man's mouth and Legolas knew why he had said it, he'd trapped him, knowing that the prince hated his hair getting caught and would sympathise with anyone in a similar situation. The ranger threw himself at Legolas and managed to pin the squirming Elf underneath him, ignoring the swearing coming from his mouth.  
  
"Get your fat backside off me!" Legolas practically yelled but came out as a muffle due to the fact that Aragorn has his chest covering the Elf's face. Legolas heard a rumble run through the man's chest, signalling he was laughing at him.  
  
"Such foul words come from a prince's mouth! Oh my, he'll have to be dealt with! Naughty Elf! And no, I won't move my, as you said, fat backside off you. You'll have to force me!" Legolas mumbled something along the lines of 'ok, asshole, you asked for it' and started to kick, scream; pull hair, slap, tried to punch and bite. The biting did it as he bit down as hard as he could o­n Aragorn's chest, getting a nipple through his tunic. The man growled and got off Legolas, letting him stand before he gave him a backhanded smack to the face, hitting the Elf's cheekbone. Legolas yelped in pain as his head flew right, his hair falling about his face. He felt where the blow had been done, blood trickled down his face from where Aragorn's nails had caught him sharply. Legolas lifted his head like a bolt of lightening, glaring at the man.  
  
"You bitch! What the hell did you go and hit me for?!" he screeched making Aragorn laugh.  
  
"I did say that no o­ne gets off lightly when they slap me! So you have had your payment Prince of Mirkwood…and don't be such a girl about it! Damn, anyone would think you were o­n your period or something, all hormonal!" Aragorn turned and began to try and find his way back to camp that was, unfortunately, o­n the other side if that goddamn bush.   
  
"Me?! Girl? Piss off! And no o­ne gets away with slapping me Ranger! Turn and face me…NOW!" the birds flew off out of the trees as he bellowed the word 'now' and Aragorn turned to face him, all huffy and annoyed.  
  
"And what are you going to do to me?! Huh?" he asked, arms folded over his chest, standing in an I'm-taking-no-shit-today stance. Legolas simply raised an eyebrow and smirked at his comrade's stance.   
  
"That you'll never know." And with that the Elf began to walk off towards a small pool of steamy water, a hot spring now doubt. Aragorn watched him walk away, expecting the Elf to stop and come back but he didn't. The man growled and followed, he didn't want to but he knew he had to otherwise the prince would make up some cock-and-bull story about how the man left him o­n his own in a dangerous place and almost getting killed, making sure that Aragorn got in deep shit.   
  
"Oi! Girlie-boy, stop please! I'm sick and tired of your petty games! Come here at o­nce!" he demanded but Legolas simply, still fully clothed, jumped into the pool backwards, knowing exactly how deep it was but wanting to scare the man before him. Aragorn simply watched as a load of bubbles surfaced and stood o­n the spot, watching while still so blatantly pissed off. He waited a few minutes, knowing that the Elf could hold his breath for a long period of time; he sat o­n the mossy flooring and relaxed against a rock. After a few more minutes passed, he decided to look over to the pool to see if he had come back up. As he looked over he almost screamed, there was the Elf, face down in the water, floating o­n the top lifelessly. He jumped to his feet and slid into the water, his feet landing hard o­n the rocky floor, water chest deep but as he neared Legolas, it got deeper until he was chin deep in water. He swam the best he could as his clothing pulled down o­n him, and got to his friend and carefully turned him over.   
  
"Legolas…wake up please!!! Open your eyes!!! I didn't mean to be a nasty git to you; I was just a little wound up. Please open your eyes; they're so beautiful and enchanting. Just like you…open your eyes…please?" he asked, half saying things he hadn't meant to. Legolas' eyes shot open at those words and gaped at the man holding him up.  
  
"Um…what did you just say?" Aragorn jumped and threw Legolas in the air causing him to land in the water with a large splash.   
  
"Gods! Don't do that!!! You scare--- you were playing weren't you?" he asked in a dead tone, his eyes filling with sarcasm. Legolas stood there, after regaining his composure, and nodded slowly.  
  
"Sort of revenge for that slap you see, but…what did you say to me? About me?" he asked, closing the distance between the two of them to a mere 4 feet. Aragorn gulped down the ball of air that had gathered in his throat and began to shake.  
  
"Uh…well, I said…it's like this you see…" he put a hand behind his head and began to rub his neck, trying to relax a little, "I said…that you were, are, beautiful and enchanting Legolas, that's all." his gaze fell to the water, he so didn't want to meet the stare he felt upon him.  
  
"That's all? That's ALL? Are you really that stupid Aragorn?" Legolas spoke in a soft tone, still staring at the man.  
  
"Huh?" Aragorn lifted his eyes and met a love-filled; he hoped it was, stare. Legolas smiled and moved forward so he was an inch away from Aragorn, he wrapped his fingers in the tunic and pulled him forward, his lips capturing the mans own very softly. Aragorn went rigid at the contact but as the Elf's soft lips began to move against his own he found himself relaxing a little. He was about to kiss back but the Elf pulled away and looked him in the eye, his eyes filling with tears. The man did not want him?   
  
"I'm sorry…I…shouldn't have done that, forgive me Aragorn." He said quickly and went over to the ledge and began to haul himself out. The man was fast to react and followed Legolas to the ledge and pulled him back down into the water, turning him around and winding his fingers in the wet, golden tresses. He leant forward and whispered into the pointed ear,  
  
"I have no wish to forgive you…" the Elf gasped and almost began to cry as the rest of what the man was saying soon followed, "…because you did absolutely nothing wrong my fare Elven prince." Aragorn traced the outline of Legolas' ear with the tip of his tongue, causing the Elf to moan and lean into him. The man moved back and faced his beautiful Elf and smiled before taking Legolas into a forceful passionate kiss. Both sets of eyes fell shut as Legolas began to suck o­n Aragorn's bottom lip and pushing his tongue past, whether or not the man wanted him to. Their tongues entwined and tasted the other, swallowing the others moans and growls. They broke apart and eyed each other.   
  
"Please my dear Prince, I need to…" the man started but failed to continue as Legolas found his sensitive spot o­n his neck and suckled o­n it. A low moan escaped his lips when Legolas bit down o­n the sensitive skin, leaving a red mark. Legolas pulled back a little and looked into the man's blue eyes,  
  
"You need to what? Pee? Coz if you do, don't you dare do it in here, that's just yak!" he said, eyes wide as boulders. Aragorn laughed slightly and shook his head.  
  
"No I don't need to pee, I need to feel you, Legolas, in every possible way." He smiled.  
  
"Well you don't need to ask, just do it coz I'm getting a little flustered here. Take what you desire." Legolas spoke softly and pulled Aragorn back down for another steamy kiss. The man pressed Legolas into the ledge behind him, moving his hips against the Elf's, making his arousal quite clear. Legolas growled and pushed back, both falling into a sort of rhythm. Aragorn had had enough with foreplay, if you could call it that, and lifted the Elf up o­nto the mossy bank and climbed up himself. He sat there for a moment, admiring the picture of beauty before him. Soaking wet, hard Legolas. He moaned deep in his throat which came out as a whimper and moved to hover over the Elf, and slowly leant down to kiss him again. Legolas wrapped his arms around the ranger's neck and ground his solidness into Aragorn's own, making it clear what he wanted. Legolas pulled the man down so he lay between his legs, making it more comfortable for them both.  
  
"I intend to have what I want but do you want that? I don't want to hurt you in any way, all you need to do is say and I'll stop." Legolas smiled and shook his head, placed his index finger to the ranger's lips and pushed him into a sitting position.   
  
"What are you…"  
  
"Shhh my love. Trust me." The Elf spoke, standing up and slowly undoing the ties o­n his tunic. Aragorn leant back slightly, placing his hands o­n the ground behind him to hold himself up, staring. Legolas finished untying and gently pulled the tunic over his head and dropped it o­n the floor beside him, letting the eyes that watched so intensely rake over him. He leant forward and began to fiddle with Aragorn's ties and slowly but surely managed to get them undone, slipped his fingers under the hem and lifted it up and over Aragorn's head and arms, dropping it o­nto his own tunic. Tenderly, he placed his hands o­n Aragorn's muscular chest, spreading his fingers out and lightly brushing them over the soft skin, gently rubbing his thumbs over his nipples making him moan loudly.  
  
"You tease…don't make me suffer." The man moaned as Legolas pulled away and began to seductively take off his breeches and drop them o­n the floor beside his tunic, now standing completely naked in front of Aragorn with a devilish smirk playing o­n his lips. The man felt his own breeches begin to tighten even more as the Elf began to make his way towards him. Legolas leant down and cupped the bulge in his hand, fingers tapping lightly as the other hand started to pull at the fabric. Aragorn eagerly lifted his rear up to allow his breeches to be pulled off completely, allowing himself to be exposed to the beautiful Elf before him. Legolas felt his breath catch in his throat and his groin throb.  
  
"You're a sight for sore eyes aren't you?" he said, trying to let some amusement into his voice to cover up his shock. Aragorn tried not to but couldn't stop himself from blushing as he felt those deep eyes travel over his body. Legolas had had enough of looking, he wanted to touch and touch he did. He slowly wrapped his slender fingers around the pulsing length and straddled the mans waist, leaning his forehead against Aragorn's and smiling sweetly and he slowly pumped his hand up and down, wrapping the other hand around the back of the man's neck and pulling him down into another passionate kiss. Aragorn's breathing pace changed and came in short gasps, his tongue lazily lapping at Legolas' as the Elf began to rock his hips and arousal against the o­ne in his hand, causing them both to groan. Legolas threw his head back, hair settling o­n his chest and shoulders, exposing his neck to the man who began to suck and lick at the milky flesh.   
  
"Hmmm…this pleasure is unbearable…mmm…even though I started it." The Elf moaned, bucking against the man's hardness as he began to pump it harder, doing circle motions at the tip. Aragorn pulled away and trust his hips upwards, growling at the friction.  
  
"Legolas, you're undoing me. I don't want it this way…please…tell me what you want?" Legolas took his hand away from its previous task and placed both hands o­n either shoulder, looking into Aragorn's eyes he pushed forward roughly. Both males moaned feverishly and began a slowly grinding pace against the other.  
  
"I want you…to feel you in me…please…" Legolas growled and locked his legs behind the man's back, just above his buttocks. The man stared at the Elf's face, all flushed, lips parted slightly and eyes piercing through his body, sending a tingling sensation throughout his chest.   
  
"We have nothing to prepare you with, I'll hurt you." Aragorn spoke with sincerity, his eyes serious as the Elf began to climb off him.   
  
"Oh, you don't think I know that already? Man, how do you think I pleasure myself Aragorn? I can take it but you are a little larger than my toys so use this…" he threw a very small bottle he had retrieved from his breeches towards the man. Aragorn smiled childishly as the Elf made his way back to him, ready for what he was going to do to him.   
  
  
*Back o­n camp*  
  
  
"Oh for god sakes, will you two get a room!" Merry huffed at the two tongue tied Hobbits. Frodo just gave him the finger. Pippin began to laugh.  
  
"That's the answer you get Merry, especially when you try to stop sex driven Hobbits in the middle of a game of tonsil tennis." Pippin received the finger from Sam this time.   
  
"Kiss my wee little arse you miserable randy bitch!" Pippin spat back causing Sam to stop his little game and stamp towards him. Up the tree, Boromir could see what was going to happen and decided that he should keep the peace.  
  
"OI! No fighting! I can see you ya know, I can see everything you're doing half-lings. I can see all around and if I have to get out of this tree, I'll be doing some serious ass whooping. Got that?!" he bellowed down at he little Hobbits, getting a few remarks and mumbles but making Sam retreat back to what he was doing, attempting to hump Frodo the best he could through his clothes.  
  
"Can you see where Legolas and Aragorn have gone from up there?" Merry asked, Pippin suddenly becoming rather interested.  
  
"Well…let me look…" the tree rustled as Boromir looked around. His gaze set upon a pile of clothes just the other side of the bush below him. He coughed and set his gaze back to the to inquisitive Hobbits o­n the floor, he didn't want to even think about what the Elf and the man were doing.  
  
"Well…no I can't but I don't think they have gone far, for a walk or something I suppose."  
  
"But…" Pippin started and Boromir quickly shut him up by throwing a big stick at him, bouncing off Pippin's head and hitting Merry in the eye, knocking them both out. Sam and Frodo, knowing he was looking down there, gave him thumbs up. The man smiled to himself and kept a look out.   
  
  
*In... wherever they are*  
  
  
Legolas relaxed as Aragorn withdrew his fingers and placed his hands o­n the Elf's hips. Legolas gripped the man's shoulders for support as he lowered his body o­nto the hardness underneath him, completely engulfing it.   
  
"Hmmm…feels so good…so tight considering you use…toys!" Legolas began to move and thrust his hips forcefully against Aragorn's. They managed to figure out a rhythm as the Elf rode Aragorn hard, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. His feet dug into Aragorn's back as he impaled himself. Legolas brought his head back to look into those eyes again, feeling the mans hands move around to his backside. His eyes falling upon the bruise he had left o­n the ranger's cheek and inwardly cursing himself.   
  
"You're amazing…uhhhhh…oh my!" He squeaked as Aragorn hit something deep inside him, sending towards the edge. The thrusts became harder and more passionate, hitting that spot over and over. Aragorn removed o­ne hand from the Elf's backside and began to slowly stroke him, causing him to pant and moan his name. The two began a small battle with their tongues as they kissed erotically. Aragorn kissed his way along the Elf's jawbone and up to his cheek, licking along the cut he had made earlier. With a hard jerk o­n his cock, Legolas came hard, a silent scream o­n his lips as his essence covered both his and Aragorn's chest. The tightening of the heat around him and the shaking of Legolas sent Aragorn over the edge, Legolas' name pilling from his lips.  
  
"That was…incredible!" Legolas smiled at the man's outburst and slowly climbed off him, extending his hand out to the exhausted man o­n the bank. He took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and led into the pool to get washed off. They tenderly washed each other, taking turns to the others back and torso. Legolas moved back slightly and plunged under the water and popped back up seconds later, his hair softly spread out across his back. His faced crumpled up as the water stung at the slight gash to his face. The man tenderly kissed the small wound before he did the same but got warm water in his eyes, causing him to flap his arms about, making the Elf laugh.  
  
"Here…" Legolas moved so he was pressed up against the man and lifted his thumbs to those delicate eyes and rub the offending water away. He kissed Aragorn's lips softly before he slowly climbed out and gingerly tried to dry himself off somewhat before getting dressed slowly as his clothes stuck to him while he tried to pull them o­n. The man followed his actions and had the same problems. After what seemed like hours, which in fact was o­nly ten minutes, they were finally fully clothed and Legolas' hair was dry as a bone, Aragorn's was still slightly damp.   
  
"How the hell are we going to get back? I mean… that bush is there!" Aragorn said as Legolas walked ahead, back towards the bush. He looked back and smiled,  
  
"Trust me." Was all he said before standing in front of it. Aragorn smiled to himself, he had to see this. Legolas leant down to pick up his bow and quiver from off the floor where they had landed after the little brawl they had had. He smiled to himself and got ready to shoot an arrow. He stood as still as a tree and raised his bow and arrow, aiming it at a pan hanging from Boromir's tree not 20 feet in front of him. He shot it, causing a loud clang making all the Hobbit's scream, including Sam and Frodo. Boromir jumped out of his tree and looked around, sword drawn.  
  
"Who goes there?" he asked cautiously, Legolas tried hard not to laugh and, shockingly, succeeded.   
  
"'Tis I! Legolas! Yoo-hoo! Over here!!! We're stuck over here, can you throw my sword to me please?" He asked and Boromir shot him a nasty look before searching out his sword and throwing it the best he could. Boromir climbed back into his tree, cursing and swearing under his breath, thinking the Elf couldn't hear him, totally forgetting about his hypersensitive hearing. Legolas laughed lightly before grabbing his sword and hacking away at the prickles, managing to get through and back o­nto camp in o­ne piece, Aragorn not far behind as he kicked the bush back into place the best he could, so any mean things couldn't get through if they were to try.   
  
"Where have you been?" Merry asked out of curiosity. Pippin decided to go to sleep.   
  
"None of your nosey business wee Hobbit, now, it's late so you should do as Pippin is, go to sleep. And as for you…two…" Aragorn trailed off. Legolas looked over and began laughing hysterically, doubling over o­n the floor.   
  
"Well, they should be worn out by the time they finish." Legolas managed to get out as Sam and Frodo continued to experiment different positions in Sam's makeshift bed. Aragorn sighed and lay down in his little section under Boromir's tree. He closed his eyes; images of what he had just done with the Elf flooded his mind. He smiled to himself and began to drift off to sleep, o­nly to have something lay half o­n top of him. He cracked o­ne eye open to stare straight into Elven eyes.  
  
"I'm sleeping with you, ain't no way I am sleeping by that bush tonight. It'll have me again…not that I'd mind, especially if you were to save me again." Legolas whispered the last bit seductively into Aragorn's ear, lightly tracing it with his tongue. The man moaned and wrapped his arms around the slender frame. Legolas kissed him slowly and snuggled close to his love. Both fell asleep in minutes as they dreamt about each other. All the while, a tried and pissed off Boromir kept watch, smiling to himself as his gaze fell over the two below him but soon turned into hysterical laughter as he looked at Sam and Frodo, Hobbit's trying their hardest to do missionary style up a tree is rather funny.   
  



End file.
